Drunk Tenten Troubles
by Kiwipie
Summary: Tenten sees Neji kissing another girl in their training grounds. Ino tells her to to to a pub. Unfortunately, she was unaware that Tenten gets crazy when she gets too drunk. Now Neji has to go get her. Nejiten oneshot. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Drunk Tenten Troubles**

Neji was walking to Team Gai's usual training grounds.

Gai and Lee were on a mission but Gai had told Neji and Tenten that they should keep practicing.

"Hn...I'm going to be there early today." Neji said to himself, glancing at his watch.

It was 5:30 am.

He had agreed to meet Tenten at 6.

" Ah well..." he walked on.

* * *

**Ring ring ring ring!**

"_Fuck that alarm clock._" Tenten thought as she woke up.

"_What time is it anyway?_" she looked over at her panda clock, "_OH MY GOD. 5:50!? I'll be so late!_"

She jumped up from her bed and ran to her closet to get changed.

* * *

"_Where the hell is she?_" Neji thought, annoyed. 

He didn't like waiting by himself and looking like a loner.

"_It's already 6. I didn't expect Tenten to be late._"

Suddenly, Neji saw a blonde head sticking out of a bush.

"What do you want?" he said harshly, " Come out. I see you already."

"Oh Neji kun! I just want a kiss!" a girl hopped out from behind a bush and smiled sweetly at him.

"_God._"

"One kiss? Just for me?"

"No. Go away before I make you." Neji said, glaring at her.

"That's just too bad..."

Before Neji could do anything, she grabbed Neji and slammed their lips together.

"_WHAT THE FUCK._"

* * *

Tenten was just about to turn the corner to get into the the training ground when she heard something. 

"You are such a good kisser Neji kun!"

"_What?!_" Tenten ran and turned the corner.

She gasped.

Neji was kissing a pretty blonde haired girl.

"_No...Neji!_" Tenten though, "_This is just a dream...Neji isn't kissing someone else!_"

"No..." Tenten muttered under her breathe, " no...no...NO!"

* * *

Neji was trying to push the girl off him when he heard a voice. 

"NO!"

"_Tenten!_" he thought, feeling relieved.

Then he realised what she must have thought, "_Oh no..._"

He shoved the girl off him and she fell to the ground.

"Neji kun!" she whined.

He ignored her.

He scanned the training ground, looking for Tenten.

It was no use.

She had left.

The training ground was deserted.

* * *

_Tenten's House_

"Knock knock."

"Who is it?" Tenten rubbed her eyes.

"Hinata."

"And Ino!"

"Oh..." Tenten was hoping that it was someone else.

She shrugged the feeling off.

"Wait a second." she got up and opened the door.

Hinata was standing on the doorstep with a fruit basket in her hands but dropped it once she saw Tenten's red, puffy eyes and wet cheeks. Ino's cheerful smile turned into a frown.

"Tenten!?" Hinata sounded concerned, " What's wrong?!"

Ino rolled her eyes, " Boy troubles, duh." she looked Tenten in the eyes, " Neji?"

Tenten nodded weakly, " Is it that obvious?"

"Well...kinda." Ino walked into the house.

Hinata picked up the basket and handed it to Tenten.

Tenten looked at her quizzically.

"Just a present...you know?" Hinata smiled and walked in after Ino.

Tenten managed a small smile before following them inside.

* * *

_Ichiraku's Ramen Stand_

"What!!" Naruto stared at Neji with his piercing blue eyes, " Ho could you do that to Tenten!? You knew she liked you!"

Neji groaned, " I told you already! That girl made me."

"God, Hyuuga." Sasuke said, " I thought you had more sense."

"Yeah.." Shikamaru joined in, " What were you thinking?"

"I told you!" Neji was getting very annoyed, " I was forced into doing it!"

"Forced or not forced, you have to apologize." Naruto said, looking at Neji.

Neji sighed.

* * *

_Tenten's House_

"We need to go to a pub!" Ino said.

"I don't drink.." Hinata ducked her head.

"Well, we need to go to a pub so Tenten can forget about Neji!"

Tenten sniffed on the sofa.

"Fine..." Hinata relented, " But I'm not going to drink."

"Okay then!" Ino's smile returned, " Lets go!"

Hinata nudged Tenten before they went out, " Tenten, brighten up."

* * *

_The Konoha Pub_

"See how great this is?!" Ino shouted over the music.

The Konoha Pub was one of the best pubs around.

Hinata looked down at her watch and gasped.

"Oh no! Naruto wanted to meet me at the Movies at 7:30! I have to go!" Hinata picked up her hand bag and ran to the door, she called out before leaving, " Sorry Tenten!"

Ino looked down at her cup of sake, " I'm still here, right!"

Tenten didn't respond. She was still feeling depressed.

Ino noticed her friend was unusually quiet.

"C'mon Tenten! Get over him!"

Suddenly, her phone rang.

"One sec."

Ino flipped her phone open, " Ino speaking."

"Ino, sweetie, I need you to come look after the Flower shop for me." It was Ino's mother.

"What? Why?"

" I need to go deliver some roses to a wedding and your dad is out too."

"...Fine. I'll be there as soon as possible." Ino hung up.

"Bad news." she told Tenten, " My mom needs me to look after the shop."

"It's fine." Tenten waved her hand, " You can go..."

"Cya later then!" Ino ran to the door, " Remember, GET OVER HIM!"

Tenten sighed to herself.

"_I can't... doesn't Ino understand?_"

She looked at the half empty sake glass that Ino had left.

"_It wouldn't hurt to have a small drink..._"

* * *

"Tenten?!" Neji knocked for the tenth time on Tenten's door, " Are you home?" 

No answer.

Neji felt like punching himself.

"I have to go find her somewhere else then..."

* * *

_At the Yamanaka Flower Shop_

"Ring ring ring."

Ino picked up the phone, " Hello. Yamanaka Flower Shop at your service."

"INO PIG!!! YOU LEFT TENTEN BY HERSELF AT A PUB??!!"

All the customers inside the shop stared at Ino.

'Wait a second." Ino smiled at the customers and walked into the boss room.

"I was working! You made me look like an idiot!" she hissed.

"I don't care!" Sakura sounded angry, " Did you leave Tenten alone at a pub?!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"SO WHAT?!" Sakura screeched, " SO WHAT!!??"

"Um..."

Sakura forced herself to speak calmly, " The last time Tenten was left alone at a pub, she almost killed herself because she got too drunk. She almost fell off a cliff."

Ino gasped.

"Luckily, Neji was out on a walk and he saved her, but she could have died! She gets CRAZY when she's drunk!"

"Oh my god..." Ino said shakily," I didn't know..."

"Well we have to go save her. I'll call you later." Sakura hung up.

* * *

_Tsunade's Room_

"Okay, tell Neji to go to the Pub and get Tenten. In case she's not there, he has the Byakugan." Tsuande told Sakura and Shizune.

" Wouldn't Hinata be better?" Shizune commented, " She's one of Tenten's closest friends and she has the Byakugan too."

"Yeah, I agree with Shizune.' Sakura said.

"But she's busy." Tsunade said, " Call Neji now."

Seconds later, there was a poof and Neji appeared.

"Neji, I need you to get Tenten out of the Konoha Pub immediately." Tsunade said gravely.

"The Konoha Pub?" Neji asked.

"Yes. Go now!"

Neji poofed.

* * *

_In the Konoha Pub_

"God..." Neji muttered, " Why would Tenten come here? She gets demented when she's drunk."

He spotted a two bunned haired girl sitting at the bar.

"Tenten!" he worked through the crowd and got to her.

Her eyes were misty.

"_She's drunk._" was his first thought.

"Neji..." she slurred, " Are you here to take me home?"

"Yes, come on." he lifted her off her chair and carried out out of the pub.

"Noo..." she reached her hands out, " I want more apple juice..."

"Apple juice?"

"The drink the man was giving me."

"No." Neji realized she was talknig about sake, " No more apple juice."

"But..."

"No buts."

She started running her fingers up and down his hair.

"I love your hair...so silky..."

"Tenten, pull yourself together."

He stopped at her door and pulled out the emergency key from under a plant pot.

"Home soo soon?" she asked.

"Yes." Neji opened the door and placed Tenten gently on the sofa.

"I'll be going now." he went to the door.

"No! Neji..come back here for one second.." Tenten looked at him with her misted eyes.

Neji sighed and went to her, " What?"

"I just want to give you something!" she giggled.

"What?"

"This!" she landed a soft kiss on Neji's lip.

Neji kissed her back, not believing what was happening.

Tenten pulled away, blushing.

"That was it." she said, " You can go now."

Neji got up and walked to the door. He went out.

"_Can't believe that just happened..._" he thought to himself as he started to make his way back to the Hyuuga Compound.

* * *

_Next Day_

"Neji! You're late!" Tenten jumped up and down.

Neji looked at his watch and said, " It's 5:59. I am actually early."

"Oh." she deflated.

"_Why is she acting so normal?_" Neji thought, "_Did the kiss mean nothing?_"

"By the way Neji," she blushed, " I heard I got drunk yesterday and you brought me home. Thanks."

"You heard?" Neji was working something out.

"Yeah...I can't really remember what happened yesterday." she laughed, looking embarrassed.

"You don't remember? You don't remember anything at all?" Neji wanted to hit himself.

"No, I don't remember anything at all." she said.

She got out a kunai and ran to the target practice area that Gai had set up for her.

"Lets start training then!" she smiled at Neji.

"Yeah..." Neji looked down at the floor, " Lets start training.."

* * *

**Okay, that was my first oneshot...**

**Hope you think it's good!**

**Read and review :)**


End file.
